


Kiss at World's End

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over.  It's finally, finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss at World's End

Kelly had never expected Shepard to come back. At all or just to her, she wasn’t sure, but the odds were so against it. She had seen the vids, Reapers in such numbers and size that they blotted out the suns on a dozen worlds. And everyone, each and every one of them, the _survivors_ , had made Shepard their symbol. She had had to be at the forefront of the war, had to walk into suicide situations again and again until one killed her or they won, because for the troops to follow the general into hell, the general had to go first. Kelly had given her what comfort she could for the short a time they had had together, but each kiss had been a goodbye because it was probably the only one they’d get. 

So it was just like Shepard to call Kelly and tell her she’d see her later, to have hope, right before their grand last stand.

Maybe Kelly had never expected to win at all, but that was hardly something she’d needed to prepare herself to accept. She’d rather die with a delusion as a last comfort and the mind was a powerful thing, so she believed, she believed they’d win. She just hadn’t expected to see Shepard.

“Hey,” Shepard’s hands hold Kelly to her, supporting her as Kelly buries her face in Shepard’s neck and just breathes in her scent. “It’s alright, don’t cry. I came back.”

But Kelly can’t stop the shivers that wrack her body and Shepard is a little shaky, herself as she grips Kelly tighter. Kelly feels a little sick at the amazement in those last words. _I came back._

Apparently, neither of them expected her to. And for some reason, that makes her angry and she’s kissing Shepard fiercely, thinking _you will always, always come back to me._ And, more importantly, _I love you._

The war is over. It’s finally, finally over.


End file.
